battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
RPK
The RPK, or Ruchnoy Pulemyot Kalashnikova (Russian: Ручной пулемёт Калашникова; English: Kalashnikov hand-held machine gun) is a Soviet/Russian light machine gun, developed by Mikhail Kalashnikov in the late 1950s. It was put into service with the Soviet Army in 1961. Several countries have copied the design and were produced, as well as many others exported, especially after the Soviet Army replaced it with the RPK-74, which, it too was copied and exported, especially to Asian, Middle Eastern, African and East European countries. Battlefield 2 The RPK-74 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2 for the MEC's Support Kit. Like the other LMGs, it boasts relatively low spread while prone, although its standing and crouching spread are higher than most other classes of weapon, as well as relatively high damage and a longer than average reload cycle. The RPK-74 also comes in a mounted versions on some MEC-related maps. Like the mounted M249 and QBB-95, the mounted RPK-74 has a high rate of fire and decent accuracy with virtually no recoil, as well as infinite ammo. It also has no ironsights and is prone to overheating. It is the default weapon for the MEC Special Forces, Spetsnaz, Rebel Forces and Insurgent Forces in the Battlefield 2: Special Forces expansion. RPK or RPD.png|The RPK-74 in Battlefield 2. RPK or RPD Ironsights.png|The RPK-74's iron sights screen054.png|Reloading the RPK-74. BF2SF RPK Mounted.png|A mounted RPK-74 emplacement. 800px-BF2RPKFixed.JPG|A mounted RPK in Battlefield 2. BF2RPK741.png|3D model of the RPK-74. BF2RPK742.png|Another angle. BF2RPK743.png|Rear side of the gun. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The RPK is a weapon featured in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion for the Medic kit. It is the equivalent of the PKM LMG in the base game, the only differences being appearance and the RPK's faster reload time. Like most weapons in the expansion, the RPK appears rusted and the receiver cover is held in place with cloth. DICE developers explained that it was a distinct art style for the weapons in the Vietnam expansion.Vietnam Hardware #4: The Rusty and Unscoped Weapons of the 60's - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved retrieved October 29, 2010 It differentiates from the other two MG's by having a round drum magazine rather than a box with a belt of ammunition, and as such retains the LMGs' high capacity and has a quicker reload time. The RPK is between the M60 and XM22 for firing rate and recoil making it a balance between the high accuracy and damage of the M60 and the fast firing rate of the XM22. The weapon's iron sights are comparably clearer than other light machine guns, and are similar to the AK47's. The RPK has the same firing sound as the PKM in the base game. RPKStatsBC2V.png|The RPK's in-game description and stats evaluation RPK BC2V.png|The RPK at Hill 137. RPK BC2V IS.png|The RPK's iron sights. BFBC2V RPK Resting.png|'RPK'. BFBC2V RPK Iron Sight.png|Iron sights. BFBC2V RPK Reload.png|Reloading the RPK. RPK.jpg|An NVA Medic wielding the RPK in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. rpkrender.jpg|The render of the RPK. Battlefield Play4Free The RPK-74 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free and is available for purchase upon reaching level 22. '' RPK-74M Poster P4F.png|Promotional poster from the official website. http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=79699 RPK-74M Example P4F.jpg|RPK-74M's iron sight. P4F-RPK.jpg|The RPK-74M as seen in-game equipped with a Red-Dot Sight P4F-RPK3.jpg|Reloading the RPK-74M Battlefield 3 The RPK-74M is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The RPK-74M is the most common LMG and is commonly used by every faction, apart from the Gendarmerie, GIGN, and USMC. It can be found with any number of attachments and optics. Multiplayer The RPK-74M is the default LMG of the Russian Army, functioning as the counterpart of the M27 IAR of the USMC. It is unlocked for the USMC upon achieving 170,000 points with the Support kit. The two function in a similar manner, having a 45+1 round magazine and being fed by a box magazine as opposed to a belt, giving it a faster reload than the other LMGs. It has a slower rate of fire, but much less recoil than the M27. Like the other light machine guns, the RPK comes default with a bipod. The very smooth recoil and high degree of accuracy (with or without the bipod deployed) allows the RPK-74M superior performance when engaging specific targets or enemies at longer range when compared to other weapons in the Support Class. Patches The RPK-74M and M27 IAR were the only light machine guns that did not unlock the Extended Magazine accessory. The 1.04 patch (March 2012) mistakenly enabled the RPK to equip Extended Mags, allowing it to use 200 rounds. This was fixed in the 1.05 patch (June 2012). As of patch 1.06 (September 2012), the RPK now has 60+1 rounds with Extended Magazine and is now also able to unlock the heavy barrel. The QBB-95, and MG36 were the opposite; they started with Extended Magazines but later got them removed - however, DICE later added a heavy barrel unlock and re-added the extended mags for these two guns. RPK-74M Render 1P.png|'RPK-74M'. RPK-74M Iron Sight 1P.png|Iron sights. RPK-74M Reloading 1P.png|Reloading. RPK - Beta.gif RPK Iron Sight - Beta.gif RPK - Deplying Bipod.gif BF3 RPK-74M Left Side.jpg|Left side of the RPK-74M. BF3 RPK-74M Right Side.jpg|Right side of the RPK-74M. Battlefield 3 RPK Model Renders.png|The RPK-74M model in various angles. Battlefield 4 The RPK-74M is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4: China Rising and is issued to the support class. It and the expansion's other weapons were released early for PC players as apart of the platforms first client patch. The RPK-74M retains wooden furniture as seen in earlier Battlefield games. It has a low rate of fire which makes recoil low and accuracy high over a long period of shooting. The muzzle climb is more vertical, but settles quickly close to the point where the player aims making it a useful machine gun at range. However, the RPK-74M suffers at close range where its low rate of fire and moderate damage is outclassed by similar machine guns, namely the QBB-95 which has a slightly higher rate of fire and a tighter hipfire. Trivia *In Battlefield 3, since the beta, the reload animation slightly changed. In the beta, the gun was tilted to the side and the bolt was pulled back, identical to that of the Saiga 12K's animation. In the retail version, the RPK-74M is still held in a firing position with the right hand, while the left hand is used to pull back the bolt. *In Battlefield 3, the RPK-74M's bolt does not move when being fired, which is likely a design oversight on DICE's part. This is noticed on every machine gun and visible when the weapon's bipod is down and it is moved to the right and fired. *In Battlefield 3, the RPK-74M was originally called RPK, after the gun it was modeled on. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the RPK's iron sights are misaligned just like the AK-47 in the same game. *In Battlefield 3, the RPK-74M equipped with Extended Magazine appears to be firing from a casket magazine. *Although both Battlefield Play4Free and Battlefield 4 refer to the weapon as the RPK-74M, the model seen in both games is actually a standard RPK-74, as evidenced by its wooden handguard and stock, whereas the 74M variant would utilize polymer furniture. Video Video:RPK|Gameplay with the RPK in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Operation Hastings and Cao Son Temple in Rush mode and Vantage Point in Conquest mode Video:RPK-74 BF2|Gameplay with the RPK in Battlefield 2 Video:Battlefield 3 - RPK-74M Sound|Sound from the RPK-74M in Battlefield 3 External links *RPK-74 on Wikipedia *RPK on Modern Firearms References de:RPK Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4: China Rising Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:General purpose machine guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online Category:Emplaced Weapon